Correspondents
by lyssanoelle
Summary: Letters between the young Meg and Erik.


**A/N**

**I'm sorry for the long absence that I've had. Summer was quite busy for me, and unfortunately, after having my laptop reimaged, all of my writing disappeared. It was quite unfortunate.**

**Since so many seemed intrigued with the note at the beginning of The Little One, I thought you might enjoy this (:**

**And while I do plan on writing more Phatom Phics throughout this year, please excuse me if they go on the back burner in the coming months. My school is doing Phantom for our fall musical, and while I did not get called back for Meg (sad face here), I am in the ensemble, so I will be spending quite some time with the show. While it will be fun, I will get sick of it at some point. Unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Heck, they didn't even give me a script.**

Dear

To the

O.G.,

Hello! My name is Margu I am one of the young dancers training to be in the ballet chorus. I always here of you, sending requests to the manager, and about the pranks you tend to pull. I think it sounds quite fascinating, but it does disappoint me. Why can you never do anything when us in training are present? We are allowed to view one rehearsal a month, and the rest of the time we are training. I do want to see some of the things too. . . perhaps you can do something of interest during the rehearsal on the fifteenth of December? We will be present then, and it would be quite fun.

If you do choose to reply, please leave the note in Box 5. I can retrieve it from there.

Yours sincerely

Signed

Margue

M.G.

_M.G.,_

_While I cannot fathom why you would write to me, or how you managed to get to box five unnoticed, I shall reply. But do know, this is not a normal circumstance, nor should it be made one. Please do not reply after this note._

_I will also not be ordered around by a young child. I work on my own, and do not take advice from others._

_Do not write back._

_O.G._

O.G.,

I am sorry if I offended you in some way. I really did not mean to.

And if you're wondering, getting around the opera house it quite easy to me. I learned to walk here, and it seems quite easy to me. No one can really see me either, because I am quite tiny. No one suspects me of anything.

I am sorry, but please consider it. . . it would be quite fun, do you not think so?

M.G.

_M.G.,_

_You clearly do not understand directions._

_Pay attention during rehearsal, you should find things satisfactory._

_Do not, I repeat, do not write back._

_O.G._

O.G.,

Well, that was quite a fun rehearsal. I did find it quite amusing.

Thank you!

This is the last letter, I suppose.

M.G.

_M.G.,_

_I am not encouraging further engagement. _

_However, you did mention that you are in training. At rehearsal, I noticed a new head among your corps. _

_Who is this?_

_O.G._

O.G.,

Her name is Christine Daae. She is the only daughter of the famous Swedish violinist, Gustave Daae. She's not a very good dancer, but Maman says that's because she hasn't been training as long as we have.

I hear her singing sometimes in the chapel. She's quite good at that, if I must say so.

Why are you wondering?

M.G.

_M.G.,_

_My matters are my own business. _

_It is interesting that you find her a good singer. One would assume that she has had little formal training, unless her father helped her while he was still alive. But, for such a young age, she has real talent._

_This is the end, do not write back._

_O.G._

_P.S. – you really should work on keeping yourself secret, marguerite giry._

O.G.,

Perhaps she was trained at some point. Who knows? The girl barely speaks. It's quite frustrating. I suppose it would make sense for her to have been trained by her father.

I don't understand how on earth you found out who I am. . . although I suppose I understand that a phantom can never share his secrets.

If this is the end, then I suppose that it would be okay.

M.G.

_Twelve years later._

O.G.,

How strange it seems to write the name on paper again. How strange it seems that I will, once again, be making a journey to Box 5 to deliver this. I only hope it lands in your hands, and not another's.

I urge – I beg you, to please leave Christine alone. I've known of your meetings with her for quite some time. I can very well assume your feelings for her, and I dread thinking what you could plan to do with her, or even to her.

Monsieur, Christine is in love. She has moved on. She is no longer yours. I know it must hurt, but if you continue this, bad things will happen, Monsieur.

They're planning, planning actions against you. Planning your downfall.

I don't want to see you hurt.

Please, let her go. It's over.

M.G.

**A/N: And a month later. . . it's finished. Loved it? Hated it? Reviews please.**


End file.
